That is, essentially, exactly the way it happened
by SweetKalamithy
Summary: One shot - when Emma and Regina remember how they got together... High School AU


**That is, essentially, exactly the way it happened**

 _I wanted to write a highschool/ university fanfic… I don't really know why… And I don't really know the american system. And another idea popped up while watching X-files Bad Blood (S05E06). Just laughed my ass off. And I kind of digress from my original idea… well, you'll see. )_

 _To ease the reading, bold means that it's in the future… (but I won't tell when !)_

All began with a fight and tears.

Regina stormed in one the numerous toilets of the high school that seemed empty, fortunately for her. She leant on the sink, gripped on to the edge with both hands and tried to stop those awful tears from coming.

"Regina ?" a hesitant voice called.

The crying girl caught her breath. Of course…

"Are you crying ?" the owner of the unsure voice asked disbelieving.

Of course, of all people who could have seen Regina, it was her. The crying girl braced herself and turned a deadful glare to the intruder who was surely going to mock her until the end of their days.

"What do you want, Swan ?"

Regina narrowed her eyes at the other tall girl who was still standing at the entry of the restrooms in her clothes that was cheaper than Regina now smeared make-up. Everytime they had some kind of conversation it would always end up in a fight. The other girl caressed her own neck making her golden locks fall on one side.

"I saw you running in here. I just wanted to check if you were okay" she said raising her hands in surrender.

"Of course I am not ! I wouldn't be…" she stopped herself and looked down.

"Do you want a hug ?" Regina scoffed at Emma's brazen attitude.

"I am not a hugger" she wanted to glower at the intrusive girl but Regina almost knew that she just appeared sullen.

"Neither am I."

She leant on the sink once again in defeat, and tensed up when she felt a soothing hand running in circles in her back. Uncanny. Did Regina fall so low she had to be comforted by the people she loathed. Or tried to. Her pride took the direct low blow. But the comforting hand was welcoming, warm and soothing. And she let the tears coming free against her better judgment.

When finally the sobs weakened, Regina straightened up. Emma was still there, her hand still on the hurt girl.

"Are you feeling better ?" the worried girl asked.

Right. Regina nodded and gathered herself rapidly, becoming awfully aware of what had just transpired. Emma was going to take advantage of Regina's momentum weakness and would tell everyone what had just happened. Tomorrow, she would be the laughing stock of the high school.

"Then I should get going"

Regina wiped her fresh tears away and looked for her make-up in her bag.

"Shit! I should be in clubs. I am late"

Regina looked over the duffle bag Emma was motioning at. Right she was in the aethetics club that had… already began for 30 minutes.

"Some things never change" Regina taunted with her usual snide tone trying to have the upper hand again.

Instead of going wild like she would always do, Emma just sincerely smiled.

"Okay, you're better now" she confirmed slyly. Emma took her bag, propping it up on her shoulder and she stopped at the door. The athlete turned to look at Regina with her puppy eyes dogs but left without saying anything.

 **"Puppy eyes dogs ? Really?" Emma cut Regina in her story.**

 **"You can't really tell me otherwise" Regina certified, sure of herself.**

 **"That's not what really how I remember…"**

 **"Then, how do you remember it ?" Regina raised an eyebrow unimpressed "enlighten me!"**

 **Emma switched of position on the couch, searching in the depth of her memories, that particular encounter.**

 **"Well, I was on my way to the track club when I saw you running into the bathroom… "**

Emma thought it was weird. The High School Queen never ran. Not once. Even on those times when she was late. Because people should wait for her. Not the reverse. That was what she had once said to Emma, yeah, Emma who had the guts to make her wait for a group work.

Emma decided against her best judgment to follow her. It wasn't like they were best friends. It was likely to be the reverse. It was all Regina's fault to begin. And maybe Emma's, she mused. But just a little. Emma had difficulty to deal with her feelings and had the tendency to do everything to pull away the people she wanted to connect to.

Little did Emma know was the sight which was awaiting for her on the other side of the door. Regina was bending over the sink, her shoulders sagging.

"Regina ?" Emma blurted out under the surprise "Are you crying ?"

Emma mentally hit her forehead against the wall. Of course she was crying… The beautiful girl inhaled sharply under the surprise and glared at Emma with her red eyes and wet cheeks.

"What do you want, Swan ?"

She was still guarded even if she was crying. Or maybe because she was caught crying she was even more guarded. Shit, Emma had made a mistake. She just wanted to help her, not to make her feel in danger.

"I saw you running in here. I just wanted to check if you were okay" she said raising her hands in surrender.

"Of course I am not ! I wouldn't be…" Regina looked horrified for a second and looked down.

Emma approached, her hands still raised. She carefully put her hand on Regina's shoulder and the as wounded tigress didn't throttle her, Emma squeezed it to reassure Regina and dared to drop her hand on her back. That was the more she could do right now, without losing her hand or her arm or her heart. Regina looked in the horizon before leaning her forehead on Emma's shoulders and cry. Emma's heart clenched itself as she witnessed the proud high school queen so awfully miserable, clenching Emma's already crinkled shirt. She put her cheek on Regina's back head, confused by that unfamiliar but pleasant embrace and she closed her eyes leaving Regina's crying her heart's content.

When her 'nemesis' finally stopped crying, Regina backed away from Emma.

"Are you feeling better ?" the athlete broke the silence.

Regina tensed at the realization and clenched in pulsation her jaws. Before taking the coming storm in the face, Emma looked at her clock.

"Shoot ! I should be in clubs. I am late!"

Regina opened her bag that was more expensive than all Emma's closet.

"Some things never change" Regina finally smirked, a trace of feign contempt in her tone.

Emma saw through the facade but it reassured her to see that Regina was trying to be herself.

"Okay, you're better now" she said with a lopsided grin.

Her job was done. Before leaving she stopped at the door. 'That bastard doesn't deserve you' she wanted to say but thought better of it and she left.

* * *

"Isn't it Regina ? Who's sitting on the bleachers ?"

Emma rolled her eyes. Girls obviously needed to gossip. It was like a biological need, one they couldn't repress even if they wanted to. And those girls from Blue's – known as Blue because she was always wearing shades of blue- pack were the worst of them. Emma looked up, to check, definitely not interested in the object of the gossip. Emma grinned to herself when she saw Regina sitting far away from the 'rabble' and fangirls of the football team.

"It has been some time since she last came here. Doesn't she have duties to attend to?" one girl of the track team asked.

"Did you hear what happened ? Robin broke up with her one month ago because Regina slept with someone else. I thought it was over but if she's here…" one of Rainbow clique exaggerated, or Emma thought she was.

"Do you think she wants them to be together again ?"

"Maybe they already are…" the Yellow one answered, always seaking some crude gossips.

"What a shame!"

Emma frowned. How could Regina get back with the dumbest scruffy guy in the football team that smelled like forest? She wouldn't be the kind to cheat on someone, right? Emma shook her head to erase all those uneasy feelings that was bubbling up in her chest. She had heard enough.

 **"He wasn't the dumbest guy ! And how that's significant?"**

 **"I'm just trying to be thorough. Anyway, I was doings my laps …"**

Emma took a break and leant on the rail. Her eyes dragged towards the unusual visitor. They locked eyes for second before Regina gave her a small but genuine smile. Emma swallowed and returned it hesitantly. That was a first and Emma didn't know what to think of it.

" Em… Emma… Emma !"

She blinked.

"Yeah ?"

"No way I ran for so long, Emma…You didn't…" Ruby realized when she glanced at the timer and rolled her eyes pissed off.

Shit, she hadn't payed attention at all at Ruby's time… and she had been staring at Her. Smooth, Swan…

"Always a pretty girl to distract you…"

"What ? No !"

"Your turn" Ruby teased with her usual shit eating grin "Impress the girl"

Emma glared at her. She squatted down and and took the crouch start position before subconsciously checking the bleachers. Their eyes met once again and Emma's looked away as quickly. Regina was looking at her. Or the athlete maybe was just imagining it. She shook her head and focused. She almost missed the starter's call and began to ran a second later but she put on the fastest sprint she could.

"Wow ! Emma good ! You pratically beat your record !" her coach, known as Merlin because he once came disguised as the magician for a lost bet, congratulated her.

"Yeah ?" she said out of breath.

"Continue like this !"

"Thanks…"

"And do the same with your notes ! Or no championship this year !"

"Oh… " Emma's eyes widdened at the realization "Coach ! You can't !"

"Watch me !" he taunted "Alright, it's over for this afternoon, stretch out and get out here !"

The track team chatted on their way to the locker room that was already crowded.

"So who's the girl?"

"There is no girl" Emma dismissed quickly, too quickly.

Ruby gave her a "seriously?" look before changing herself.

"You sure didn't show off earlier" her friend pointed out cockily.

Emma rolled her eyes. She didn't mean to, at least.

"Is it a cheerleader?" Ruby nagged, too nosy to Emma's liking.

"You couldn't be even more further from the truth" Emma blurted out against her best judgment.

"Soooo, there is someone! She was on the bleacher right?"

Emma sped up changing herself. Now, Ruby would be like a dog with a massive bone. Once Emma left the locker room, she looked around having nothing to do but wait she convinced herself; having no one to check on in mind.

Regina was surprisingly still there sitting with… okay no surprise then… Dumb Guy. It has been obvious anyway from the beginning. The 'most beautiful couple' couldn't just break like that. Emma's shoulders sagged from disappointment. Regina was smarter than that. Well, Emma had expected her to. She ran a hand in her blonde hair. Right, Emma should expect anything from anyone and even less from someone she barely know and always clashed with. Ruby called Emma and they left without turning back.

 **"And you know I was waiting for you ! I told you! I wanted to thank you."**

 **"In high school you never said, thank you or sorry !" Emma guffawed "And what did you talk about anyway ?"**

Today, Regina had - shockingly - skipped the tutoring services. The day after her break down, she had thought she would be the laughing stock of the gossip girls at school. But nothing had happened. Just gossips that Robin and she had broken up. Only. It was just a matter of time, Regina had thought. Emma would tell it one day or another. But nothing happened for a week and the week after and she heard nothing for a month.

Inside, Regina knew that Emma wasn't a bitch but the teenage girl was just assuming the worst of people. That what she had learnt long ago and that was a lot less hurting, because it generally worked that way. But sometimes she could have some good suprises. Like this one.

"Hey"

Regina imperceptibly jumped out of her skin, still deep in thoughts. She realized that the different clubs had finally ended and the athletes were going to the lockers room. And the only person she didn't want to see was there, calling for her. She wanted to call it karma but she knew that it was just her own stupidity to show up when the football club was having the activities at the same time as the track club.

"Hi" she answered more than curtly.

"Can we talk Gina ?"

 **"Gina? He never called you by that nickname you pretend to loathe."**

 **"You gonna interrupt me, or what ?"**

 **"No, go ahead" Emma invited her to continue before adding emphatically "Gina."**

"Can we talk, Regina ?"

"There is nothing to talk about" she asserted unwaveringly, wanting this conversation to end the as soon as possible.

"You've been sulking for one whole month for a kiss…"

Already knowing where it was going, she stood up already angry or disappointed or tired or the mix of everything that didn't really mesh up.

"I don't want to talk about it" she snapped.

She heard someone called her new interested. She looked around scanning the crowd and catching the golden curls walking away. Emma was already leaving to Regina's displeasure.

"Come on ! It's a once in a lifetime mistake…"

She began to walked away only to be held back by Robin.

"You didn't need to break up for that !" he continued to get her attention but it only darkened her mood.

"Should I really think it was the first time ?" Regina asked with a crisp tone knowing the answer already.

"It was just a mistake, I was drunk…"

"Your biggest mistake was to hide it from me ! Why did I first hear it from… from some others… people I don't even know and then you tell me they're lying ?"

Robin had the decency to look guilty. Guilty for lying to her and kissing her childhood friend who, Regina knew, had a crush on him.

"It's over, Robin"

Regina fled without ado from her ex who now seemed strangely as flat as everything that happened between them.

* * *

Regina didn't get back to the fields doing her best to avoid the source of her frustration, annoyance and anger who had tried to reason her more times than she wanted to count. She focused on her studies to her Mother's delight with nothing else in mind until she caught a blonde cascade in the corridors of the high school. She was talking to a skinny girl known as Red because of the red streak that always adorned her long dark hair.

Subconsciously she followed them and Regina stopped in her tracks when she finally realized that she ended up next to the bleachers. What was she ? A stalker ?

"Regina !" Marian called her from the bleachers.

She prevented herself in extremis from rolling her eyes at her 'friend' who was one of the people she had tried to avoid for the last two months. Obviously she would be here. Should Regina considered her as a friend still ? More like a troublemaker. But Marian was one of the few people in this school that was truthful with her, cared for her but didn't give in her bitchy temperament.

"Don't you have tutoring to do ?" Marian asked warily, knowing she was still walking on eggs.

Regina didn't answer as she sat next to her. Neither of them talked until Regina got irritated by Marian's fidgeting.

"Marian, tell me what's on your mind"

"Are you…" Marian cleared her throat "with Robin ?"

"No. I won't. He is all yours" Regina finally certified, more relieved than she should be.

"That's not what I…"

"Marian… Please" she scoffed "I am not stupid. He is free, go for it!"

"I thought you would be more angry." Her friend observed.

Regina was. She was infuriated and pissed off. By herself. Marian had wanted to tell her something but Regina had just brushed it off, fearing what she was going to say. But then the growing gossips didn't leave her until she confronted Robin.

"Are you really okay?"

"Yes, I think…" Regina finally answered.

She was fine. She had her share of tears at that time and Emma had been there for her, silently. She didn't even make fun of her. Now that Regina thought about it, Emma was always surprising her. Most of th time she would challenged her, even for the most stupidest things as if it was a game. Maybe it was a game for Emma. Knowing the athlete, it certainly was.

Regina smiled to herself. It was kind of refreshing. And childish. But it didn't bother her.

"Why did you come here ?" Marian asked curiously.

"I don't really know" she lied her eyes roaming over the tracks.

The other girl raised an eyebrow but let it slide. Regina should thank Emma for keeping the secret. She watched the athlete concentrating before running. Emma had never been so focused in classes, always looking at the windows or drawing something on her books.

 **"How would know ? Where you looking at me during the classes ?"**

 **"NO !" Regina defended herself way too quickly and resigned herself as Emma gave her a significant look "maybe"**

 **She recovered from her sudden panic.**

 **"It was just evident. I don't even know how you graduate"**

 **"Well. I had a really good tutor in my final year. Even if she was anal-retentive... " her acolyte smirked, knowing that it would exasperate her.**

 **"Emma !" Regina gawked.**

 **"Still is" Emma shrugged with her shit-eating grin while Regina glared at her.**

 **After a silence, Regina took her tale up again.**

Emma placed herself on the starting line. She did seem a lot more focus than she had been the first time Regina had actually watched her run two month ago. At the starter's call, Emma started off and sprinted so fast Regina could almost feel Emma's exhilaration. Running free. Flying free.

She finally crossed the finish line and high fived her teammates. She took a bottle from her bag and coughed water when she drunk. She had surely drunk too fast, Regina smirked with endearment. The athlete looked up and their eyes locked. Regina raised her eyebrow at Emma's disbelieving expression. When, she waved at her, Regina returned her smile and Emma beamed at her.

 **"Beam is a big word…"**

 **"Fine if you prefer" Regina smirked knowingly "you were waving your tail like a puppy which had been alone for two hours."**

 **"More like two months. I just thought you would never come back."**

 **"I did" Regina raised her eyebrows as Emma had just proved her point.**

 **"Yeah, you did" Emma grinned and put an arm around her love's shoulder "To my relief"**

She was drinking water when she caught some guys' comversation. Of course, they were stupidly fighting over who was Regina's new interest who was in the track club, because she was looking there, they said. The need to know who the lucky guy was, roared to life and an itching feeling scratched at Emma's heart and brain...

Emma was actually really happy to see Regina back, even if she didn't want to acknowledge at first. She came to the starting line once again not even bothering to rest a moment. She began to sprint and sped up clearing her mind from all her useless thoughts, feeling eyes on her. No ! Fucking imagination ! It was her teammates'! Emma ran faster and faster until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Emma, you're not supposed to be end breathless after the second run…" Ruby chastised her.

"Yeah, I know" but that was the only way to reduce in ashes her sweltering thoughts.

* * *

Emma was changing in the locker room, when Ruby entered asking teasingly but the first girl perceived a hint of bewilderment.

"What have you done ?"

"What have I done ?" Emma urged completely clueless.

"Regina is waiting for you" the other athlete motioned to the door.

Emma looked around, a sudden oppressive silence spoiled the usual cheerful atmosphere of the busied lockers room. She was impressed and scared by Regina's power to shut up even the most chatty girls with her name alone. Feeling the weight of everyone's gaze, Emma quickly left before she visibly squirmed. The whispers and conversation resumed softly but took greater intensity once she left.

Regina was there leaning on the rail. As beautiful as ever, the wind blowing in her hair taking different shades of brown under the sunlight.

"Hey" Emma made herself known.

Regina looked up and a soft smile brightened her already soft features which Emma had never seen until then.

"Hey"

Regina looked over Emma's shoulder. The athlete turned back to see that all the girls had gathered at the windows or the door to see the incoming slaughtered.

"I think we should get somewhere else" Emma rolled her eyes at her nosy teammates.

They walked for some time on the track field without saying anything. The silence wasn't overbearing, however, to Emma's surprise. She first thought that she had made Regina furious but she didn't seem mad at all. The athlete stayed nonetheless alert as she knew Regina was a master at hiding her emotions.

"I thought you would have told people…" Regina began, her arms crossing over her stomach.

Emma stopped in her tracks and tilted her head.

"About what ?"

"You didn't tell anyone about…" the Queen sighed, agitated "when I cried"

"Why would I ?"

"I don't know…" she looked everywhere but Emma "didn't you want to finally tear me apart ?"

"I know we clash a lot. Like a lot lot" Regina rolled her eyes at Emma's poor wording "but, did you really think I would do that ?" the athlete asked with a hint of hurt.

"I don't know… I… you're…" she sighed and continued as if she was tearing the words from her mouth or as if she was tasting for the first time in her life those words on her tongue "you're right."

Emma should have been angry but she couldn't help herself to grin. For the first time in her life and maybe the last, Regina had just admitted she had been wrong. Tomorrow, snow would surely fall.

As Regina was taking her leave obviously infuriated by Emma's cokiness, the athlete summoned her courage to ask.

"Would you… would you like to come eat an ice cream ?"

"Why ?" she asked guardedly.

"Do I need a reason why?" Emma shrugged not really thinking when food was involved.

"Are you going with your friends?" Regina asked turning around to look at the numerous witnesses.

"If you don't want them to, I won't ask them"

"No need for that, just go with them…"

"But I don't want to go with them!" Emma shouted, her self-confidence wavering.

"Why me?"

It felt like an interrogation that was going in circles. Emma played the card of honesty.

"I want to be friend with you?"

Regina's eyes widen not so subtlety before she put her stoic mask again. After a silence that felt like an eternity for Emma, Regina finally answered.

"Fine…"

Emma grinned as she came out victorious but swallowed back her pride when Regina tilted her head and added with an evil smirk:

"Only if you take tutoring class, of course."

"What ? Are you blackmailing me?" Emma asked feigning incredulity.

"No it's a challenge…I heard you're falling behind."

"I am not!" the athlete narrowed her eyes "Are you spying on me ?"

"I just asked my magical mirror to follow your every moves…"

"I knew it !"

Regina scoffed at Emma's usual idiocy.

"Isn't it cold for an ice cream?"

"It's never cold enough for an ice cream. Never for food" she chirped.

And Emma found herself captivated by the meloudic deep sound that was Regina's laugh.

 **"From this moment, so cute Gina would wait for me in the bleachers even if it was cold at that time and we would go to the library to study."**

 **"You were such a hassle to teach" Regina grumbled, remembering the lost cause she had to teach to.**

 **"And you were such a stern teacher !" Emma bantered with the same tone.**

 **"You were never listening, always daydreaming !"**

 **"How could I do when I had the best distraction next to me ?" the former athlete asked like it was obvious.**

 **Regina blushed but Emma caught it and kissed her temple.**

 **"I remember that time…" the flustered woman began another anecdote.**

Regina stopped in her explanation when Emma didn't answer her question. She looked up only to see the athlete was gazing at her with hooded eyes, a smile lingering on her pink lips. Regina swallowed.

"Emma ? Are you listening ?"

The other girl blinked multiple times, knowing she had missed half the explanation and maybe more. Regina sighed. Emma looked away, having the presence of mind to feel a little guilty.

"Hey ! Look ! It's sunny !"

Regina looked out the window where she could see a rare clear sky after a week of downpour. Emma stood up.

"Where are you going ?"

The athlete stopped in her tracks.

"Can we take a break ?" she asked sheepishly, a hand rubbing the back of her head.

"We hardly begin !" Regina observed skeptical and astonished by Emma's poor concentration.

"Please ?"

Regina scowled at her.

"How are you going to make it to the championship if you don't have greater grades ?"

"That's my problem right ? And I let you say 'I told you so', okay ?"

Regina thought about it. She rolled her eyes and feigned annoyance but Emma's skilled puppy look was killing her.

"Fine !"

They walked outside and a drizzle surprised them. Regina squealed in surprise and ran back to take shelter under the porch.

"What the hell ?"

"I don't know but that's funny !" Emma raised her arms feeling the light rain on her face.

"Emma, we should get back, you're going to catch a cold !"

"It's too light to get soaked ! And it's actually quite hot !"

"You don't know what you're saying…" Regina dismissed Emma's blather.

Emma laughed, the sun litting her face.

"Come !" the idiotic athlete waved to Regina inviting her to join her.

"No !"

Regina looked sternly at Emma who was beaming, her hair reflecting the sunlight and her bluish green eyes sparkling with a mischievous light. Enticed by droplets that were running down Emma's high cheekbones to her small pink lips, Regina let herself being pulled by the athlete under the drizzle. She couldn't help but smile at the other girl's glee. The rain that slowly stopped from falling down on them sounded the beginning of Regina's downfall.

 **"That's only then you've got feelings for me ?"**

 **"I wouldn't say that…" Regina stroked Emma's muscled arm reassuringly.**

 **Emma narrowed her eyes.**

 **"Let's say that's when I realized I was attracted to you…" Regina stopped and furrowed her brow in confusion "Only then ? Because when did you…"**

 **"Do you remember…"**

 **"Oh no !you don't get to change subject ! When did you realize ?"**

 **"Mmmh… maybe… when we first talk?"**

 **"Maybe?" Regina repeated disbelieving**

 **"Okay, fine… when I first saw you in the corridors ?"**

 **"When you…" Regina blinked multiples times.**

 **"And then I realized my mistake, when we first talk… but it was too late…" Emma continued talking to herself.**

 **"That's why you were a hard ass from the beginning…"**

 **"Coming from the Hard Ass Queen herself…"**

 **Regina swatted her. Emma laughed and looked lovingly at Regina.**

 **"You know I had that stupid goal…"**

Emma was waiting apprehensively her grades. Good grades meant asking Regina to come to the championship final. Bad grades… well, no championship, no 'date' with Regina even if the Queen would only saw it as giving support to her friend. Emma didn't know if they were even friends. She sighed and crossed her fingers praying for good grades and no more depressive thoughts.

When the teacher put the paper on the desk, she closed her eyes fiercefully. Afraid, she cracked one eye and then the other, not believing what she saw. It couldn't be real.

"Sir ! It's not possible !"

"If you have any comments, please do it at the end of the class"

Emma looked again. Sure, she wasn't a really good student but her grades couldn't have worsen with Regina's teaching. And yet… here it was. She turned the paper and she saw drawings… Okay, but she didn't draw these. She looked the owner's name of this stupid paper. Ouf… Robin…

 **"It couldn't be him" Regina cut her, not taking her shit.**

 **"How would you know ?"**

 **"I didn't date dumb guys !"**

 **Emma narrowed her eyes defiantly… before surrendering.**

 **"Fine it was Killian's…" Emma picked up the story from where it had ended.**

Instant panic disappeared as fastly as it appeared but apprehension swept over Emma. What if she had those grades too ?

* * *

"So ?" the most fabulous deep voice asked Emma when the athlete was searching her bag in her locker.

"Well…" Emma began hesitantly.

"Enough with your drama" Regina tried to snatch the paper from Emma's hand.

The athlete guffawed at Regina's so cute pout and gave her paper.

"Emma ! Well done !"

"Yeah ?" Emma was elated. She knew that the other girl was shy in giving compliments, so it really meant something.

The smile adorning Regina's face was the best reward. Emma would study and have the best grades to see that smile again. And she could finally ask what she wanted from the beginnning.

"Would you… would you like to come to the final track&fields competition tomorrow ?" she asked suddenly shy, looking at the ground.

"Haven't you enough cheerleaders ?"

Emma looked up at Regina's seriousness, but see the amused expression on her face. Right she had a tongue-in-cheek humour and she was hanging out with Ruby way too much to Emma's liking.

"I want to make sure that my favorite cheerleader is coming…" the athlete teased.

"Is this a request or an order ?"

Emma's face twisted into a frustrating frown, Regina did have the ability to crush every attempt of Emma's one- sided flirts with her tone alone.

"It's an order, Your Majesty"

"You're so cocky" Regina observed with a scowl but Emma knew that the Queen loved that nickname.

"I have made peace with my flaws" the athlete shrugged "See you at 3pm"

* * *

The day of the competition, Emma was walking to the starting line, feeling shades of emotions from frustration to bitterness. Regina hadn't come to say hello. She might had been stuck in the crowd or she might had come late. But that wasn't Regina-like. Emma checked another time trying to catch black hair or someone who waved to her before squatted down and positioned her feet in the starting blocks. She wasn't there. Furious mainly with herself, Emma tried to concentrated but her head was full of thoughts with Regina. Why wasn't she here? Did something happen to her? Maybe she didn't want to come… She force squeezed her eyes shut and willed her mind to just go blank. But the latter refused.

The starter shooted and Emma rushed forward. The competitors were pretty good and Emma fought for the second place. On the last meters, whatever forces or motivations or her imagination running wild spurred Emma to sped up and finished second at mere milliseconds.

Second. That was a good place. Emma would show her who the best was. Well second best.

But Regina never showed up.

* * *

"Emma ?" the most irritable enticing voice said while Emma was near her locker "hey ?"

Emma didn't want to pout but it took the better of her and she did behave like a petulant child nonetheless.

"I heard you beat your record. Congratulations" Regina praised.

"Yeah. Thanks." Emma turned away from Regina. She was a week too late for that "Now, I need to get to class"

"Emma ?"

Emma wouldn't fall into Regina's evil trap, Emma wasn't going to fall for the most expressive eyes filled with uncomprehension and sadness. No, Emma had to drink her sorrowful stupidity for being a spoilt brat.

 **"Oh please ! We've already talked about it" Regina scolded « I was there ! I received a call from my mother and I had to leave."**

 **She put her chin on Emma's shoulder waiting for her to look at her. When Emma did, Regina began her side of her the story.**

 **"I came early enough to see you before the beginning of the competition."**

Surprisingly enough, the bleachers were already crawling with people from multiple schools and their athletes of different activities were already warming up on the field. She looked for Emma who was already surrounded by all the cheerleaders she could gather. She could at least put together a football team with substitutions. Regina didn't really know them but there were Ruby, Killian and unfortunately the saint Mary Margaret.

Regina clenched her jaws and stayed away for some time, watching Emma laughed whole heartedly at whatever the holier-than-thou girl said. She wasn't jealous. She wasn't a stupid fan like them. She wasn't a fan at all. She was her friend and she was Emma's favorite. Right ? That what she had said. Or maybe she just said this to every girl that were there. The teenager girl mentally facepalm herself. How could she think that? She was Regina Mills ! She just had to show herself and the sheep would scuttle away from her.

As she made her way to Emma, she felt her phone buzzed in her bag. She nearly switched it off but thought twice when she saw the ID and moved away from the bleachers to answer it.

"Mom ?"

"Regina. You father is at the hospital in New York. I won't be at home tonight." Cora told her thoroughly, straight to the point.

Regina found herself flabbergasted. Her daddy she hadn't seen since the last holidays was sick, alone laying on an unfamiliar hospital bed.

"What happened ?" her voice cracked under the concern and worry.

"Over exhaustion. He isn't in danger" her mother tried to reassure.

"May I come with you ?"

"Dear, you have your classes" Cora sighed, Regina's future always came first.

"Mom, please !" Regina begged, she had to see him.

"Fine. I'll come take you in 30 minutes" her mother finally conceded, knowing that the only way for Regina to calm down was to see him.

"Okay"

As she hung up, the runners for the endurance competition were called on the starting line. Regina stood up near the bleachers, looking at Emma who was getting ready. She sighed. She hadn't even able to say hello. The runners from the different activities were getting called one after the others. Emma was warming up when the sprinters were invited to take their place.

As the athlete took position, Regina made her way to the crowded rail. Emma turned around as if she had heard her but focused back as quickly.

The starter shooted and Emma rushed forward. When Emma ran past Regina in the third position, the girl cheered her on and Emma sped up to cross the finish line in second position. Emma seemed frustrated even with her teammates cheering her up. A smile slowly drew itself on Regina's face when finally Emma grinned at something said to her. Regina's phone buzzed and she checked the ID. 30 minutes had already flown by. She made her way out from the crowd and ran towards the parking where her mother was waiting for her.

"You're late." Cora stated with her usual aloofness.

"Sorry, I wanted to see my friend's competition"

"How did it go ?" her mother asked more politely than actually interested.

"She got second" Regina answered with an undubitably wild smile remembering Emma's smile.

Her mother pulled away and as the stadium was getting further away, Regina realized she hadn't even had the time to talk to Emma.

* * *

When she entered the hospital room, relief took over at the sight of her father who seemed rather well, at least better than she thought.

"Daddy !"

"Regina !"

They hugged for a while for the lost time.

"Where is your mother ?" he asked looking at the door.

"She is talking to the doctor." she answered, her eyes never leaving his tired face.

He stroked her cheeks lovingly.

"So tell me everything about high school…"

She explained her classes, her activities, her high school life and her new friend. She just let one secret in standby. For now.

"You can send her a message" he offered when he saw the worry on her little girl's face.

How could she forget? She looked in her bag, her pockets but the phone was nowhere to be seen. Cora entered in the room at that moment with three coffees. Regina put a strand behind her ear and frowned.

"Dear what's happening?" her mother asked as she held a coffee for her.

"I think I lost my phone…"

Cora sighed.

"It's just a phone. You'll buy another one with your money."

Right, it was just a phone. But what was inside was important. Regina swore that she would learnt Emma's phone by heart when she had it again.

* * *

After Emma's dismissal, Regina waited for her after her class but wasn't there as she was supposed to. She found the brooding athlete sitting under the bleachers with a beer can.

"Are you sulking ?" Regina asked knowing that Emma was.

"No…" Emma refuted "how did you find me ?"

"Ruby told me"

Emma frowned surely thinking she should have a talk with her best friend. She circled her knees with her arms.

"You could at least send a message you wouldn't come" she muttered under her breath.

Regina sat next to her, eyeing the beer can in Emma's hand wondering where she had found it. The athlete didn't pull away. It was a good sign.

"I was there" Regina assured.

"I didn't see you"

"Sure… you were too engrossed in what Mary Margaret was saying" Regina pointed out before she could second guess herself and chided herself mentally.

"Are you jealous?"

A grin slowly crooked on Emma's lips and Regina glared at her.

"No…"

"You are !"

"As much as you're sulking" Regina scoffed.

"I am not" Emma frowned suddenly remembering that she was supposed to brood.

"Then I am not" the Queen cocked an eyebrow to prove her point.

The silence that settled between them wasn't uncomfortable but it made Regina nervous all the same. She poked Emma's side who turned away repressing a smile and a laugh.

"Talk to me ?"

"You're awfully meek…" Emma observed.

Regina scowled at the athlete's cockiness and stood up.

"Fine. I am leaving"

"Wait !"

Emma took Regina's hand preventing her from leaving and pulled her down.

"You were there ?" she asked feigning aloofness but her eyes were uncertain.

"Yes, I was near the rail. I called for you !"

"Are you sure?"

"Emma…" the studious girl warned, her voice lowering from an octave.

"I thought I was dreaming"

"You're always daydreaming…"

"Just in class" Emma reasoned

Regina rolled her eyes and smirked.

« Congrats » she said while taking the can from Emma's hand to take a sip before screwing her face up in disgust.

"Hey!" Emma chided taking back the can before revealing sheepishly while looking at Regina who was licking her lips "I always run faster when I want to show off."

"Show off? You run to impress someone ?"

The idiot athlete blushed, an unexpected sight for Regina who marveled at that scene.

"No… Not really… Is it stupid ?"

"No. And who's the lucky one ?"

Emma stayed silence, weighing the pros and cons to reveal her own little dirty secret.

"My favorite cheerleader ?"

Regina's eyes widen and motioned to herself. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Forget it." she muttered obviously frustrated and turned away.

Regina tilted her head so Emma would looked down at her and smiled sweetly. Before she could second guess herself, she leant forward and kissed Emma on the corner of her lips. First surprise, the athlete slighty turned her head and kissed Regina fully. They leant their forehead against one another, sinking in what had just happened.

An evil grin crept across Regina's face.

"Mary Margaret gonna be so jealous !" she gloated with a dark chukle.

"What ?" Emma backed away, incredulous "You kissed me just to make her jealous ?"

"It's payback !"

Regina laughed like she never had and Emma shut her up by kissing her. Regina willingly let her while grinning in the kiss and tugging the athlete by her hair. When they parted, Emma looked at her as seriously as she was when she was focusing before sprinting.

"You're scaring me…" Regina faltered in front of Emma's unusual side.

"Would you… would you like to go out with me ?" the athlete's voice cracked, self-confidence suddenly faltering.

"Like a date ?" Regina asked, her breath caught in her throat.

Fear was written all over Emma's face, waiting for the painful answer to her question. Regina looked down at the floor, closed her eyes and tucked a strand of hair before licking her lips. How could she get so lucky?

"Emma…" she lifted Emma's face to look into sea colored eyes "I'd really like to…"

 **"And then you squealed like a little girl" Regina ended her side of the story.**

 **"I did not. I fist pumped the air !"**

 **"Ma, you squeal when Mom make your favorite burger" their son, Henry, deadpanned.**

 **Emma tsked. Why did he have to take the snarky side of Regina ?**

 **"Are you comparing your mother to a burger ?" Emma narrowed her eyes at his betrayal.**

 **"Long story short…" Regina concluded not taking the bait after years of experience "that's how we finally got together."**

 **"So that's it? That's the way it happened ?" Henry asked looking at both his moms.**

 **"Well, we seemed to have some disagrements on details but…" Regina gazed at Emma and stroked Emma's wrist with her thumb.**

 **Emma brought her own hand to place it on top of Regina's.**

 **"That is, essentially, exactly the way it happened." Emma continued looking at Regina, knowing she looked like a lovesick puppy.**

 **"Essentially."**

 **Henry's smile twisted in a wince.**

 **"Moms ! No kiss ! Ugh. You're gross !"**

 **They parted and leant their forehead against each other.**

 **"Except for the part about the dumbest guy of the school."**

 _Wow, that got a long longer that I thought it would be. Always like that anyway ! More work for me x)_

 _I am sorry for Robin always playing the dumb or useless guy in my stories. Don't get me wrong, I really love fox Robin Hood, selfless guy who is all about honor. But OUAT 's Robin ?_

 _…_

 _Well, I finish on that note, but I hope that you guys liked the little fluffy story!_

 _Thank you so much to everyone who has read, reviewed and favorited! Let me know what you think! It's always welcomed and it really helps motivating me to write others stories!_

 _(Don't ask me why it's raining while it is sunny... it happened while I was walking in Paris)_


End file.
